


All I Want For Christmas

by moon_hedgehog



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Christmas Smut, Fluff and Smut, Hyde is Jekyll's Christmas present, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, That's it, that's the whole plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/pseuds/moon_hedgehog
Summary: Hyde’s never given him anything; well, before, because one after-Christmas morning Jekyll gets sick of it.





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> your late Christmas gift, jekyde shippers.  
> basically i just spend my whole holiday trip on recreating my smut skills, and somehow i was stuck in present tenses, so this was born.  
> still my strange, own, modern AU, where everything is awfully sweet.

Hyde cannot stand it closer to noon: he breaks into Jekyll’s office and literally hangs on his neck. The good doctor doesn’t even try to escape from wet, messy kisses; he quietly grins and puts the little blond on his lap. They exchange another string of half-smears: sunny-light “you are everything to me”, strawberry-sweet “you are gorgeous” and sparkling-hot “I want you”. When the sparks become too many and they hang in the air with a heavy, reddish cloud – Edward gets annoyed with this game and digs into Henry’s lips with a demanding kiss. Jekyll allows. He allows their tongues furiously twist, he allows Hyde to intercept control and tilt him back; and then he sharply repels the blond, causing a frustrated, smothered moan. After the first round he looks even more scruffy than usual, lost and bewilderment in the eyes – and as a minimum, Jekyll wants to pity him. As a maximum, he wants to pin him to the wall and fuck, until he begs for mercy.

“Jeky-y,” he drawls, discontentedly but quietly, fidgeting on the doctor’s lap.

Henry birdly bows his head to one side, sly sparks waltzing in his eyes. He cuts off another attempt to reach out to himself, grabbing the hands of the London spirit and pulling them back without much effort.

“What?”

Jekyll’s voice is low, almost purring – Edward frowns and fidgets harder, 'cause _damn_ , a little more and he will die here. Let this tyrant feel how horny he is.

“You know what,” he whispers, casting an expressive glance at their contacting hips.

Henry just smirks at this and shakes his head, finally pushing the blond from him and straightening up in his chair. Hyde sniffs angrily and slides to the floor, to the doctor’s knees, cuddling into a dissatisfied ball.

“I told you not to distract me when I’m working.” The brunet imperturbably picks up the documents that he studied before and chokes a laugh, hearing a snorting sigh sideways.

“Yesterday was Christmas, you shouldn’t work at all,” Edward grumbles, hugging his knees and burying his nose in them.

Oh, yes, yesterday was Christmas. In combination, the happiest day of Henry Jekyll, because a) it was their first holiday together b) Hyde said “yes” c) he was able to gift him a jeweled, bespoke set of chemical equipment. And today he must sort out several important bills for the Society, forgetting about post-holiday rest.

Although… maybe he knows how to entertain himself.

“Edwa-ard,” Jekyll practically sings, touching the straggly hair of the spirit with the tips of his fingers, making him to nervously look up. “Yesterday was Christmas.”

Hyde blinks and ironically raises an eyebrow. Like really? - isn’t that what I said a minute ago?

“May I ask you where is my Christmas present?”

Hyde blinks again. In his mind, Henry is already rolling his eyes – usually, his assistant gets it faster. Therefore, the documents have to be postponed, and the assistant has to be returned to his assigned place, on the doctor’s lap. Edward immediately vulgarly smiles, but catching a murderous glance in front of him, hastily erases the smile from his face. Jekyll sharply pushes him on himself, and the blond loses his balance with a squeak, curling the brunet’s neck with his hands, literally falling on his chest. Their faces now in horrific proximity to each other – it’s intoxicating worse than cheap wine, and Henry _feels_ Hyde’s desire as his own. He can easily kiss him, he knows that Edward wants this more than anything in the world. But he only teases with a tantalizing smile.

“Where – is – my – present?” he utters syllable by syllable, feeling the increased breath of the night spirit.

In the darkened eyes of Hyde flashes a spark of understanding, and he tries to pull away; but now he is dragged back, the tenacious doctor’s hands dead gripped on the collar of his shirt.

“You never gave me anything, did you?”

Edward suppresses a groan when Jekyll’s lips on his neck are replaced by teeth, sinking into the skin.

“Maybe it’s time?”

He wriggles and inhales noisily, not knowing if he wants to avoid these touches or he just wants _more._

“What do you say?”

Henry knows all his pain points, all the erogenous zones; so when he almost gently bites his earlobe, Edward screams and clings to his hair. Jekyll pulls back a little, giving the little blond to get his breath.

“I- I’ll think of something,” he murmurs hurriedly, reddened and exhausted.

Brunet gives him a long, examining look, and then completely lets go.

“Nice. Then I’ll wait,” he bestows his trademark, devilish grin. Hyde involuntarily thinks that only he knows about the existence of _that_ Henry Jekyll. He also thinks that now he has to walk unsatisfied all day, and his fiancé, generally, is a fucking asshole.

 

For Jekyll, it seems like all of his thinking abilities disappeared exactly the moment he saw Hyde. A minute ago he was discussing something with a group of men and women – sponsors of the Society - now all he can do it’s pointlessly staring at his assistant, gesturing to create the illusion of his presence for others. Edward wore heels – very much real and damn high – and also tightly fitting jeans and an absurd girly shirt with a pink bow. He stands in the shade, leaning against the stairs so that no one notices – and Jekyll realizes that this all is _just for him_ , which makes him sick. That’s why he nervously licks his lip and asks all present for forgiveness. Urgent matters emerged. He must immediately leave. Lanyon (with an acidic smile, because who better to know the reasons for such sudden going) will remain and continue to entertain the guests.

He dives into the shadows – Hyde backs off at first, with a brazen smile on his face, but Jekyll grabs him by the elbow and drags to the most remote pantry in the house. A minute later he pushes the little spirit to the wall and digs into his neck, causing a plaintive groan. He licks, bites and marks _his_ , 'till this _his_ tries to escape, but ends up pinned to the wall even more. Henry finally looks up and meets the blond’s lost gaze. He apologetically kisses the man on his lips, but as soon as he senses a weak response, jerks sharply and jolts Hyde.

“How dare you to come here in such… look?” the doctor hisses.

Edward suddenly smiles and bent his head to one side. Whatever they do, and no matter how they behaved themselves – it was always a game for two. And in the end, the pleasure was divided on both.

“You wanted a present. I didn’t know what else to do, so, ummm… I did myself.”

Jekyll jolts Edward again, and he snarls, almost falling from his heels. His indignation becomes a guarded expectation, when the brunet approaches his face, with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

“But not here and not now.”

Although this words, of course, do not fit in with his actions – because Henry sharply turns the blond man to face the wall and eagerly unzips his jeans. Hyde grunts protestingly and weakly tries to push the doctor away, but the latter just bites him in the neck again.

“Anyway, I _have to_ take a present right here and now,” he whispers hoarsely to the blond man’s ear, making him moan softly and bend, squeezing to the wall.

And if Hyde could torture him for hours, Jekyll has never shown much patience – so he pulls off tight jeans in one tug, digging into blond’s thighs with fingernails. Edward chokes with air and yells, and Henry has to abruptly turn him and shut up with a rude kiss. The spirit of London trembles in his hands, so soon the kiss becomes more tender and smarmy, and then the doctor finally finds the strength to tear himself away from the lips of his assistant and licks his own. They have a strawberry taste. Edward smeared his lips with strawberry balm. Throwing an interrogative glance, in reply he’s receiving completely lecherous smirk. So who’s fucking who here?

Jekyll bends down to take off his shoes, and Hyde already impatiently jigs, for his own arousal is unpleasantly spinning in his stomach. Henry is not in a hurry – he kisses each finger, causing a weak half-moans from the blond. When needless shoes finally fly to the far wall along with the jeans, the doctor takes a step back and critically examines his gift. Even in the semi-darkness of the pantry can be seen how he's flushed: his eyes shine, only a silly T-shirt from his clothes, and his hair is disheveled more than usual. In general, Henry likes what he sees – so he moves forward and continues his occupation.

“You’re small, naughty… present.” Jekyll draws Hyde closer, running his hand under his T-shirt and deliberately ignoring the lips stretching towards him. He fondles and caresses the blond, and he arches in a catlike manner, covering his eyes filled with lust. Henry thinks that this is even slightly unfair: but nevertheless, he twists Edward’s nipple roughly, making him to wide open his eyes and sob stiffly. “So I’ll take you the way _I_ want to.”

He has to let go of Hyde in order to unbutton and throw his own pants off. The spirit of London hisses unsatisfiedly, impatiently licking and reaching out to Jekyll like a kitten, desperately wanting attention. A good doctor sharply pushes him away and presses his with the knee against the wall, taking a tiny bottle of lubricant from his jacket pocket. Edward could’ve made a joke, but he is too busy restraining whimpers, biting his lip and crawling over the wall. Henry pours a little of liquid on his fingers and slowly rubs it, accompanied by a hungry gaze of the assistant. He clings closer, hand slides down, circling around Hyde’s sphincter; when Henry neatly slips his middle finger inside him, the blond weakly whinges and tries to tempt him.

“Yeah, sure,” Jekyll growls, suddenly grabbing his wrists and pinning to the wall above his head. Edward hisses in sharp, nagging pain, throwing an evil look at the brunet. Henry gives him a light kiss in the corner of his lips, dodges from the clatter of teeth over his ear, and returns his attention to the bottle with lube. He quickly rubs the remains on his erection and informs casually:

“You are mine. I can hold you like this as long as I want. So I’m afraid you’ll have to _beg_ me if you want to get something for yourself.”

Hyde breathes heavily, pressed to the wall in a dark pantry and damn overhorny, without the ability to move or object. Jekyll notes that this is one of the most beautiful spectacles in the world; if he has been ordered, he would’ve immediately fallen to his knees and idolize his fiancé. The shirt and jacket unpleasantly tighten his sweating body, but all he can think about is the body opposite.

Edward gives up. He throws back his head and whimpers plaintively, helplessly moving his thighs.

“Just fuck me alre- AH!”

No one allows him to finish; Henry abruptly lifts him up and sits his hips on his groin, causing Hyde to wrap his back with his feet and grab his shoulders and hair with freed hands. He enters Edward with one harsh movement, and he almost howls, shrinking around the doctor. Jekyll has sparkles before his eyes, because _fuck_ , his penis sits in the assistant too perfect.

“God, how tight you are.” Henry gingerly leans against the wall with his left hand, burying himself in the blond’s neck and inhaling his sweetish-strawberry smell. Edward sobs once more and moans softly, grabbing at the brunet’s jacket and squeezing it convulsively. He’s clearly feeling himself not as good as his partner. “Sorry, sorry, shhhh.” Henry gently kisses the patterns, descending from the neck to the collarbone, and carefully raises the blond, almost completely slipping from him. He then hoists the little spirit more cautiously and slowly, deserving a low sigh. With one hand, Jekyll reaches out to Hyde’s erect penis and fondly strokes him, purring something soothing and starting to move slowly.

Edward mumbles and shutters his eyes, succumbing to the pleasure that spreading through the veins. Henry clenches his teeth, trying to give the partner as little discomfort as possible. Though it’s possible hardly – damn Hyde is too beautiful to not want every cell of his body. He wraps Jekyll by the shoulders and leans forward, while simultaneously skewering deeper and pushing into his hand. The doctor rasps and licks his parched lips.

“Come on already.” Hyde runs a hand through his hair and ruffles sloppy; his green eyes are like two slits, flickering in the shadows. “I want you.”

For Jekyll it’s a direct permission, and now he can take what always belonged to him. He roughly thrusts in his assistant and the latter moans and grips the brunet’s curls, and Henry gasps in pure pleasure, leans forward and catches Edward’s lips in a rude, animal kiss. Hyde answers him with no less passion, nips and licks his mouth, growls when Jekyll changes the angle of penetration and sobs again.

“Henry… Fuck.”  
And Henry actually ceases to masturbate the blond, 'cause understands that he will come nevertheless. He supports himself against the wall with both hands, leans on Hyde, pegging him more and biting his neck; he loses control because the little devil opposite’s trying to hold back dirty moans, sucks his lips and scratches his neck with sharp nails. He’s too ideal to be his. Henry Jekyll doesn’t deserve such a beautiful creation.

When he realizes that Edward is already on the verge, the doctor pushes deeper and digs into his sticky lips with his, drowning out a loud scream. Jekyll comes next, clinging to the wall with his nails, muffling his own cry with Hyde’s help.

Tearing off from each other, they breathe heavily for a while, and then Henry delicately leaves Edward and setting him on the floor, sinking next. Little blond leans to his chest; Jekyll lovingly buries his fingers in his hair, fingering the strands. Behind this room’s door is a whole world, but its unlikely interesting these two.

“How are you?” Henry murmurs faintly.

Edward snorts and weakly giggles. Henry Jekyll can turn in the dominant position within two seconds but fusses over Edward Hyde even after a simple kiss.

“It’s okay.”

He, of course, can say something like “next time prepare me better, idiot”, but then on Henry’s face will appear this _awful_ , sincerely upset expression, and he will engage in self-flagellation for at least a week. Besides, Edward is his gift. So he just hoists up and draws his fiancé by the jacket, gently kissing him on the chin.

“Merry Christmas, Henry.”

Jekyll laughs and hugs Edward; he is definitely the happiest person on the planet, and he is ready to fight for his happiness until the end.

“Merry Christmas, Edward… I love you.”


End file.
